High Tension
by Person4
Summary: Unfortunately for Apollo and his sense of perception, lies aren't the only thing that cause a person to tense up. Or maybe it is a fortunate thing after all...


**Important Note:** This fic has been _very_ slightly changed from it's original version, written for the fandom kink meme, to lower its rating to an R (well, I guess I should say 'M' here) in compliance with the archive's rules. There's only one part of one line that I think really suffers from removing the detailed description of boy-parts so it's really not a huge deal, but if you want to see the original version you can get to my livejournal through my profile and read it there (it's in my memories if it's dropped off the first page by the time you get there).

* * *

All Apollo had wanted was to find Ema and borrow a bottle of Luminol for a case he was working on. When he wasn't able to find her anywhere on his own, the obvious next step was to stop by Klavier's office and see if he could tell him where she was assigned that day. It seemed a lot more likely that he'd get the information he was looking for there than he would if he tried begging for it down at the police station.

He didn't even think of knocking when he reached the office, barging in on rooms having started to become second nature to him the more time he spent with Trucy. Every so often he would think sadly back to the days when he used to have better manners, but mostly he was just glad that she hadn't yet rubbed off on him enough for him to start seeing every locked door as a test of her lock-picking skills.

...Well, unless he was positive that whatever was inside would help him crack a case wide open.

The second he opened the door he felt a shiver run up his arm from the bracelet on his wrist, and he frowned down at it as he stepped inside and quietly closed the door behind him. There were no lies in the air for it to react to, unless it somehow had better hearing than him in spite of being inanimate metal; there wasn't even any talking at all.

He reached up to tug on the bracelet as he turned around to announce his presence, thinking that maybe it had just somehow been pushed up his arm a little too far, then his eyes landed on the other man reclining almost horizontally in his office chair and the bracelet seemed to _pinch_, his vision suddenly being yanked into an extreme close-up of Klavier's face before he even had time to process what he'd just seen.

_That _wasn't_ lying_, was his first thought when his brain caught up with his eyes. His second was that he was so very, very, glad that Trucy was busy with a performance at somebody's birthday party that day and hadn't been able to come with him like she usually did while he investigated. And then all thoughts were washed away by a wave of abject horror and embarrassment as it fully hit him what he'd walked in on.

His eyes apparently took the lack of conscious thought as permission to keep looking, and went to it so eagerly that they soon began to burn from a lack of blinking. They stayed focused on the safety of Klavier's face at first. His eyes were closed, his head tilted back, and Apollo might have been able to convince himself that he was just taking a nap if it wasn't for the way his nostrils flared with each breath, drawing in air in such quick bursts that it seemed to be happening at normal speed in the slowed-down world, and for the way he was biting down on his lower lip, his entire jawline tensed with the effort of keeping in any sounds. For some reason Apollo's eyes were drawn to that tension more than anything else.

A small, detached, part of him remembered that the office was soundproofed and wondered why Klavier would care so much about staying silent in it, but his brain was still too shut-down to offer any ideas. Another part of him much lower down was surprised; it had always assumed that he would be at _least_ a moaner.

Since his brain still wasn't offering up any objections, its efforts to reboot not having gotten any further than allowing his thoughts to gibber nonsensically, his gaze moved further down, not stopping until it reached bare skin again just below Klavier's ribcage. His shirt was hiked up high enough to expose his stomach, the chain that was usually looped around his waist now draped across the skin just above his navel. The part of Apollo that really had nothing to do with his brain at all decided that the silver chains on Klavier's tanned skin was a good look for him. Really, he should just get rid of the rest of his clothes all together, though he could keep the jewelry.

As he focused on the chain, his vision almost seeming to push in closer than ever, he noticed the links shifting slightly against each other for a long moment that probably would have passed in a heartbeat in real time before they went back to moving only with Klavier's breathing. Although his thoughts still weren't weighing in, Apollo's eyes were well-trained by now at what to do when they perceived a sudden change in movement and watched the spot like a hawk.

A hawk that kept getting distracted by the sparse trail of golden hair his zoomed in vision allowed him to see starting just below Klavier's navel, or by the movement of his stomach muscles, but hawk enough for him to spot the cause of the shifting links when it came again; a slow shudder that rolled up Klavier's stomach from below the area Apollo was staring at and eventually disappeared under the bunched up end of his shirt. It definitely wasn't the head at the end of his neck that made his mouth twitch into a smile as his disciplined eyes decided that they really had to find the _source_ of the shudder to fully perceive it properly.

(The detached part of his mind took that moment to comment that if he was aware enough for rationalization and denial he should just give up and admit that his body wasn't magically acting of its own free-will. But if he _was_ aware he definitely wouldn't be standing there ogling Klavier like he was trying to memorize his body, and his thoughts determinedly gibbered more loudly than ever to prove their unawareness.)

His eyes finally reached the spot they'd slowly been drifting to ever since they'd been drawn to Klavier... only to snap straight past it to blink at the boxer briefs covered in a print of dancing Blue Badgers that were revealed by Klavier's hiked down pants. They seemed so ridiculously out of place, both in the situation and on the man, that the whole situation seemed to become a little more surreal.

But he didn't have much time to waste staring at them when he could come back to his senses at any minute, and his eyes dragged themselves back up the few inches to Klavier's hand steadily pumping himself. Through Apollo's eyes it looked as though Klavier's rhythm was slow and unhurried, although he knew that for his eyes to perceive Klavier's hand as moving at anything like a normal pace it couldn't really be that slow.

Apollo licked his lips and swallowed hard against the sudden dryness in his mouth as he suddenly realized that he couldn't possibly deny that he liked the up-close and personal private show his eyes were giving him much more than he thought he should. It was obvious from the way his own pants suddenly became much tighter when he finally saw the birth of the shudder he'd noticed at a swirl of Klavier's thumb, in the way he was practically transfixed by watching Klavier's hand slide slowly down, and probably especially by the way he was almost sure that if he were actually as close as his eyes tried to fool him into thinking he was he wouldn't be able to resist reaching out and touching him, and hoping that things would go well from there.

It was at this point his own hand decided that his eyes shouldn't be the only ones who got to make their own fun while his mind was out of the picture and slowly began to creep downwards, pulling away from the bracelet for the first time since he'd set eyes on Klavier. In that instant his vision suddenly snapped back to its normal viewpoint, so quickly that he wasn't able to hold back a yelp of surprise.

Klavier's eyes shot open and met his. Suddenly the rational part of Apollo's mind snapped back into action, trying to think of any possible excuse he could offer that would make the moment less awkward. He could try to say that he'd just gotten there and the cry was from spotting Klavier masturbating, but it would obviously be a lie; he had unconsciously moved several feet closer to Klavier while watching him, and there was no chance that he wouldn't have noticed him well before getting that close. Not only that, but the position his arm was in made it obvious he'd been reaching for his own crotch (though he thankfully hadn't reached it) and he was sure someone as perceptive as Klavier must have noticed it, but he didn't dare shift it just in case he was wrong and the movement drew his attention. Not to mention that somehow even complete mortification hadn't made him any less hard, though when his eyes flickered back down to Klavier's lap for a second he saw that at least he wasn't alone there.

In the end he couldn't manage to get any excuses out anyway, just standing and staring back into Klavier's startled eyes until the man said, in his best 'haughty rock god tone' which Apollo was sure he was using to try making them both think everything was under control, "Herr Forehead, didn't Fraulein Receptionist at the front desk tell you I asked for no one to disturb me while I'm getting everything ready to rock my next trial?"

They both glanced at the screens he used to prepare his cases. Not one of them was even lit.

"I... ah... I didn't ask," he managed to admit, wondering if there was any chance that Trucy's magic might have rubbed off on him enough to make him vanish without a trace if he wished hard enough. 'Checking to make sure someone was available before barging in on them' was going right after 'knocking' on the list of things he was going to do from then on... when the element of surprise wasn't important to a case.

"One day, Herr Trespasser, we need to teach you that you're not supposed to feel like your enemy's door is always open to you, ja?" Then he finally did the one thing Apollo had really _hoped_ he wouldn't do, and let his eyes drop from Apollo's face, trail down his body, and eventually focused on his crotch. Slowly one of his eyebrows raised and he looked up to meet Apollo's eyes again. "Unless, that is, you want it to be?"

All Apollo could do was make a garbled noise. He suspected that he was blushing more brightly than he ever had before in his life.

Klavier smiled then, the same bright smile he wore whenever he gave Apollo honest advice or helped him out somehow (or was flirting with the nearest woman, but that didn't seem like a good thought for Apollo to focus on), the one that told Apollo that no matter how many times he reminded him that prosecutors and defense attorneys were supposed to be enemies Klavier knew just as well as he did that, even as they did their jobs, they had never been anything of the sort. He realized suddenly that he really liked that smile.

"Well, Herr Forehead, this can be your lucky day. Usually I never give free shows, but just this once I could make an exception." He leaned back in his chair again and his hand slowly began to move once more, the action drawing Apollo's gaze like a moth to a flame. "But I'd expect a show from you in return. Fair is fair."

Apollo's eyes flew back up to Klavier's face. "You want _me_ to..." he started, then flicked his gaze between Klavier's hand and his eyes to silently finish the question. As Klavier's smile stretched out further, he realized that however brightly he'd been blushing before had nothing on now. He had no idea how Klavier could _still_ look just as composed as he ever did in the courtroom, although he supposed that he shouldn't be surprised at a 'glimmerous fop' being an exhibitionist as well.

"Or if you're too _shy_ to perform on your own, we could always change this show into a duet." Klavier stretched his free arm out towards Apollo, offering him his hand in a clear invitation.

Apollo had crossed the distance to Klavier's chair before he even had time to think. Even though it _would_ only be fair after his blatent spying, the thought of touching himself while Klavier only watched made him want to run away and stew in his embarrassment until something happened that was crazy enough to drive the memory of everything that had happened since he walked into the room out of his head. Given the way his life had gone ever since meeting Phoenix Wright, it would probably only take a few days.

But touching _Klavier?_ And being touched him in return? If he was completely honest with himself, that was all he'd wanted to do since walking in and spotting him.

At the arm of the chair he paused and glanced back at the door. "Shouldn't we lock that before somebody else shows up?"

"Ha! I think you'll see that only a clueless defense attorney would disturb me when I'm 'concentrating on a case', Mein Forehead," he said with a laugh, just before grabbing Apollo's arm and dragging him down onto the plush chair, rolling to cover Apollo's body with his. "What are the chances of that happening, ja?"

As Klavier reached down to quickly tug open Apollo's fly and shuck off both of their pants, Apollo silently thanked God that this had happened on the one day when Trucy wasn't with him. If she had been there he would have had to turn around the moment he saw what was happening in the room, drag her away, and pretend he'd never been there. If she had been there, he didn't know if he'd have ever had a chance to--

Klavier's lips brushed his inner thigh and Apollo once again stopped thinking anything at all. 


End file.
